


[Podfic] Blessings

by kalakirya



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sahiya's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The Bastard is the god of all disasters and blessings out of season. Ista isn't sure yet which one this will be.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109585) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



**Title:** Blessings

  
 **Pairings:** Ista dy Chalion/Illvin dy Arbanos

  
 **Rating:** PG/general

  
 **Warnings:** deals with an unplanned pregnancy for which (due to canonically-logical reasons) abortion is not an option. feel free to  comment here if you have any questions

  
 **Length:** 19 minutes 30 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (18MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blessings)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
